redup yang tergesa-gesa
by kindovvf
Summary: Sekali-sekali, Dell ingin Momo mengerti penderitaannya.


kover fanfik was taken from Pixabay.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **No Way to Go Home-316**. a highly-recommended bloody-angst song. **  
trigger warning:** mention of suicidal-thing.

* * *

Sekali-sekali, Dell ingin Momo mengerti penderitaannya.

Ini hari keempat belas sejak Dell menemukan Momo terbaring di jalan depan apartemen. Hari keempat belas Dell termenung di sisi tempat tidur Momo, memperhatikan bagaimana mata Momo terpejam dan perutnya naik-turun teratur, hidup dan bernapas namun bagi Dell tidak lagi terasa demikian. Hari keempat belas Dell menghabiskan hampir sebagian besar waktu membesuk dengan isi pikiran kosong, rasa takut mencengkeram tengkuk, seolah segalanya adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak berkesudahan dan Dell adalah penyebab utamanya.

Hari pertama Momo masuk ruang dengan segala peralatan medis tertancap, dan dokter membicarakan secara spesifik hasil pemeriksaan, Momotaro membentak habis-habisan. Menghantam rahang Dell dengan tinju sekuat tenaga. Meludahkan serangkaian amarah yang dikemas dalam satu kalimat, "Brengsek, bagaimana kaubisa tidak menyadarinya?"

Dell tidak melawan. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak pantas. Tinju Taro keras sekali, membuat dia terhuyung dan ambruk ke belakang, bertanya-tanya apakah rahangnya bergeser atau patah. Ketika mencoba menggerakkan mulut, rasa nyeri menyengat begitu tajam, membuat dia mengernyit, namun tidak satu pun tulang patah. Dia tidak sempat mensyukuri hal itu karena Taro merenggut kerahnya, memaksa Dell menatap langsung ke mata Taro, yang berwarna hijau seperti Momo, yang mirip sekali dengan Momo. Dell ingat dulu pernah salah mengira mereka sebagai saudara kembar. "Setelah adikku bangun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati dia lagi." Dia melepas kerah kemeja Dell dengan satu sentakan kasar, menambahkan masih sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Dell melihat buku jari Taro memutih. "Itu pun jika dia masih _bisa_ bangun."

Dell berpikir, dia masih bisa menerima beberapa bogem mentah Taro, masih bisa menerima hamburan kemarahan Taro. Dia memang pantas. Dell sudah menyiapkan diri, namun Taro hanya memandangnya satu kali sebelulm berpaling pergi. Meninggalkan Dell seperti orang tolol. Idiot terapatis sedunia. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari keanehan perilaku Momo? Atau satu rak kecil penuh obat penenang di apartemen mereka? Atau bekas-bekas luka yang mengering lalu berdarah lagi? Momo memang lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini, tapi Dell kira Momo hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin pekerjaan Momo sedang tidak berjalan lancar. Mungkin Momo ada masalah dengan rekan kerja tertentu. Hal-hal wajar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Dell tidak sampai berpikir bahwa Momo, Momo yang seperti itu, yang jika tersenyum bisa lebar sekali seolah tidak punya beban, Momo yang Dell kenal, akan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup pelan-pelan.

Dell tidak pernah sampai hati berpikir demikian. Momo begitu kuat, begitu teguh pendirian, begitu cepat bangkit kembali setelah menangis. Dell jarang melihat Momo menangis, walau sekalinya iya, Momo menangis begitu hebat. Dell merangkul tapi tidak memaksa bercerita. Dia pikir, Momo pasti akan bercerita jika dia ingin. Dell hanya tidak ingin memaksa. Sesederhana itu. Tapi Momo tersenyum dan mengangguk, berterima kasih, menceritakan sepotong kecil cerita, dan hanya sebatas itu. Dell berusaha mengerti. Jika Momo ingin melupakan hal menyakitkan, Dell tidak akan menyuruh Momo mengingat. Jika Momo memutuskan hanya ingin memberi tahu Dell sangat sedikit, Dell tidak masalah.

Sekarang, jika Dell pikir-pikir lagi, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah sepotong kecil cerita Momo sungguhan jujur atau hanya kebohongan demi menutupi masalah sebenarnya. Demi menghindari pertanyaan Dell.

Dell memandangi dinding kosong di sebelah ranjang Momo. Dinding kamar dicat biru pucat, nyaris mendekati putih, dengan tirai jendela biru muda. Sprei berwarna sama, dan bantal putih bersih. Dell tertegun ketika dia refleks bertanya-tanya apakah Momo akan menyukai nuansa biru ini saat bangun nanti. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat warna favorit Momo. Hal itu membuat Dell mengerang, dikuasai ketakutan dan rasa tidak berdaya, membuat dia muak namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia melupakan dinding kosong, dan menatap Momo. Mata Momo masih terpejam. Pernapasannya masih dibantu masker dan selang oksigen. Entah akan sampai kapan. Dell tidak ingin menebak-nebak, tapi debur rasa bersalah yang menggunung di hatinya tidak dapat berbohong, bahwa semakin lama Momo lelap, semakin besar pula Dell kehilangan Momo. Baik secara fisik maupun psikologis. Momo tidak akan ada lagi di ruang tamu, menggambar sketsa busana untuk peragaan musim semi. Momo tidak akan lagi duduk di samping Dell, memberi masukan tentang sketsa bangunan untuk proyek Dell minggu depan. Momo tidak akan ada lagi di dapur, membantu Dell menyiapkan makan malam. Dell tidak akan lagi menjumpai Momo di petang hari di depan pintu utama, saat-saat di mana mereka kebetulan pulang bersamaan. Tidak ada lagi kehadiran Momo. Tidak ada lagi tawa Momo saat menanggapi candaan Dell. Bahkan seulas senyum pun seakan telah lenyap selamanya. Deretan perasaan kehilangan menekan kepala Dell kuat-kuat, melemparnya ke jurang tidak berdasar, tenggelam sendirian.

Tangan Dell merayap di atas kasur, menggapai telapak tangan Momo. Dia menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Momo. Entah sejak kapan jari-jari Momo begitu pucat dan kurus. Entah apa saja yang Dell lakukan hingga tidak pernah menyadari seberapa sering Momo melewatkan makan siang, mungkin juga sarapan. Jika dokter tidak memberi tahu Dell hasil diagnosisnya, mungkin sampai kapan pun Dell tidak akan pernah tahu.

Dell ingin Momo tahu betapa tidak enaknya menunggu. Hari demi hari berganti dan dia masih di sini, menunggu keajaiban datang, bahwa suatu pagi jemari Momo akan bergerak dan matanya terbuka, menatap Dell, dan mereka akan tertawa bersama-sama lagi. Seperti dulu. Dell ingin Momo tahu dia tidak suka menunggu, apalagi jika dia tidak tahu tengah menunggu apa. Apakah berita Momo siuman? Apakah berita keadaan fisik Momo membaik? Apakah kenyataan bahwa semua ini tidak nyata dan besok pagi dia akan sepenuhnya bangun dari mimipi buruk? Dell tidak bisa memutuskan. Seandainya Momo mengerti betapa menderitanya harus menanti harap-harap cemas seperti ini, mungkin Momo akan bangun sekarang juga, dan mengejutkan Dell dengan mengatakan semua ini hanya bercanda. Lelucon April paling buruk sepanjang masa.

Tapi, ini bukan lelucon. Sama sekali bukan. Momo ada di sini, di hadapannya, terbaring tanpa suara. Dell ada di sini, di sisi tempat tidur Momo, seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan membersitkan harapan-harapan kosong yang entah dapat terkabul atau tidak.

Dell bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini Momo pun demikian. Berteriak dalam hati bahwa _Dell, sekali saja, bisakah kau melihat perjuanganku? Sekali saja, bisakah kau menyadari aku ada di sini, namun kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Dell tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah tahu. Mungkin dia memang setidak berguna itu. Mungkin dia, sebenarnya, tidak pernah mengenal Momo seperti yang dia sangka selama ini. Mungkin, jauh di dalam hati Momo, Momo pun berharap Dell sekali-sekali dapat mengerti penderitaannya.

Seperti ketiga belas hari lainnya, hari keempat belas ini pun tidak jauh berbeda. Momo masih lelap. Dell masih menunggu. Masih diam di sisi Momo. Masih berusaha mencari-cari apa yang salah.

"Mo?"

Bunyi konstan mesin elektrokardiogram menjawab Dell.

"Kautahu aku di sini?"

 _Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

"Aku selalu di sini."

Seseorang berteriak di luar ruangan, gemanya mencapai ujung koridor.

"Kau akan bangun, kan?"

Selarik angin mencuri-curi masuk dari jendela, mengirimkan embusan tengah hari ke dalam ruangan, samar meniup poni Momo. Dell berusaha keras menelan ludah. Matanya basah. Suaranya seakan tercekik saat bicara. "Aku tidak tahu menunggu bisa terasa sebegini menyiksa."

Ada satu detik, dua, kemudian tiga, empat detik,

Dan mesin elektrokardiogram berdesis, mendengung panjang.


End file.
